Love of brothers
by Edengwen
Summary: Aragorn is in Rohan with Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli - but they get a visitor that cause Aragorn to run off to save his other brother


**Short story on Aragorn and his two brothers. **

**Love of Brothers**

Aragorn and Gandalf stood alone in silence apon the steps of the golden halls. The only sound came from their lungs drawing in the cold bitter air into them. They were frozen were they stood looking out at the pales of Rohan. Then something moved in the plane. A shadow at first but as the shape grow near Gandalf could make out that it was a rider. Cloaked in dark grey in this light with his face hidden, with his horse leading him, Aragorn called for the gate to be opened and as the horse walked through no sign of the rider's life was shown. Until the horse stopped in front of the steps and as Gandalf and Aragorn looked down on the rider, he raised his head only a little so his eyes could be seen by both of them and without a sign Aragorn ran down and helped his friend down and then it was seen. An arrow from an orc bow lay in his shoulder, with help from Hama they took him into the hall.

In the hall which only a few moments had gone from a quiet peacefully place became a busy with confused voices in the calls. Then as they brought in the injured rider, Legolas ran and took over the place of Hama and said to Aragon. "Aragorn why is he here and where would be his brother?" Aragorn did not speak. He sat his friend on one of the chairs and pulled the arrow from him and placed it on the ground. Mutters came from the on looks as Hama brought them water and bandages. Legolas and Aragorn dressed the wound and all the while their friends do not speak. Théoden stood up and walked over to Gandalf who stood half way between the door and the injured rider. "Who is this rider that entered my halls with an arrow in his arm and how did a horse, great they may be no horse I know of would bring his rider to help but rather to home?"

Then Aragorn stood up looking at Théoden and spoke, "As you have never met the horses of the elves before they will take their riders to where friends are." Then the Gandalf drew near and spoke like friends, "Where did the orcs attack you from did you see where?" Then the man in hood spoke, "They came from the North, we were tracking them, looking for any chance they were looking to attack Rohan but the kept moving… the next thing we knew the orcs were on us." The man's voice was like flutes playing though the air. Legolas when asked to his friend again, "But what has become of your brother, were you broken apart?"

Then the man's head fell into his hands again. Eomer then spoke to Aragorn, "who is this friend, is he elven kind?" Aragorn turned to his friend and asked him a simple question to which no one knew about, "Where my friend?" Then the man took down his hood at last and to their eyes, the man was indeed an elf. His long dark brown hair straight like an arrow fell below his shoulders and with dark eyes he looked at Aragorn. "Sarn Gebir." Said the elf and a couple of seconds later Aragorn was gone. Eomer and Legolas ran out in the answer to his quick exit but he was gone. Then Legolas went back into the hall and looked at the elf that still remained quiet. The Gandalf looking at him with eyes of kindness but then Eomer spoke to the elf.

"I am Eomer and may I know yours as yet you have not said." The elf looked at Eomer with his dark eyes and spoke, "I know your name Eomer, son of Eomund. I have seen you before but you may have not seen me or my brother but I know only little about you. But I will give my name. I am Elrohir, son of Elrond half-elven." He said this with I tone of worry and pain. "Elrond? Lord Elrond of Rivendell?" said Théoden. "Yes, my father dwells there still but me and my brother wander." Elrohir said but then Gandalf silenced Théoden and asked Elrohir, "What happened when the orcs attacked, I myself have seen you and Elladan fight before and never have you need as far as a sword way from each other, when I do not understand how you were parted?" Elrohir again looked in pain with the very thought of that battle but as Gandalf sat in front of him and Legolas, Gimli and Eomer now around him he began the story.

"Like I said to Aragorn, we have been tracking orcs in the north from the moment Aragorn left Rivendell, to look for trouble and news of any war that may need our help. When my brother Elladan saw a party of orcs going south and ever east too alone the paths of the mountain and of the woods, we followed them into Mirkwood to which we saw no sign of anything but orcs. We had hoped to meet our kin from Mirkwood but they do not go too far into the woods now.

Then they left Mirkwood and entered Rohan. We knew that Aragorn was here from reports from friends and good eyes. But the weird thing was these orcs moved quickly and didn't stop for anything but then they set up camp near Sarn Gebir and then so did we. But Elladan did not want to follow the orcs anymore for he felt that this would end badly and wanted to ride to Aragorn to warn him of this danger but I… I wanted to see if they would attack others for what I wanted happened. In the night we heard something, the smell in the air became horrid so we both mounted but then they attacked us. They had little chance with us at a height but then Elladan rode to the outside of the battle and then did something I did not expect… He dismounted and began to fight them on foot. They all went for him and I heard clear shouts, 'Elrohir, ride to Rohan, find Aragorn I will follow.'" Then Elrohir looked at the dying fire. Legolas placed his hand on Elrohir's shoulder, "You could not have known that he would not." But no words could make him feel better for leaving his brother and that mood affected them all.

A day had past till Aragorn had found the trail of the orcs. Then Aragorn had followed the trail of orcs into a cave. There on the floor was Elladan, wounded and a prisoner. The orcs were nowhere to be seen. Then he heard a voice in the cave. "Look you don't have to carry that damn elf do you." Then another voice, "Well, look we are the only ones left because of that dam elf and we have to keep him as then the dark lord can make the elf give us the ring, if he wants his son back."

Aragorn then knew the reason why the orcs attacked them. It was not for them but who is their family. As two of their family hold two of the three rings of the elves, at that moment Aragorn slipped into the cave and cut the rope from Elladan's hands and as he turned his friend he found a great wound. And near to them were Elladan weapons. Aragorn quickly collected the weapons, ever watching for the sign of the orcs. Then lifting Elladan to his feet and guiding him out of the cave. As soon as they got outside the wind hit their faces with a shock. Aragorn knew very well that he needed to get him back to the Golden Halls but the wind made it very hard to even carry him so instead Aragorn found a sheltered spot in a cliff face rock. It covered them on three sides and overhead and with the wind going the other way they soon got warm. Aragorn felt Elladan head who was still asleep, it was cold to touch, but so was he. He knew that Elladan would become to the cold before he did.

Instead of the growing danger Aragorn lit a small but strong fire, and moved Elladan close to it. Aragorn sat in the opening looking out for danger but suddenly, "Who do I need to thank for the light?" Aragorn turned round suddenly and saw Elladan's eyes open and looking at him with a week smile to his face. "Aragorn, my friend." Aragorn got up and went to comfort his friend. "Elladan, how do you feel?" Elladan looked down at his chest and saw a great wrap of fabric tied tight around a dark stein, and then the worry fell on him. "Elrohir?"

"Do not worry his is to good health." And with that Elladan feel back into a deep sleep. When he awoke they could see the halls of Théoden. Aragorn's horse Brego pushed on strong and carried them into the town. Legolas and Gandalf were stood at the foot of the steps to the halls and Legolas aided Aragorn to pull Elladan off Brego and take him inside the guest room near to Aragorn. Elrohir was nowhere to be seen and as they lay Elladan down apon the bed. Aragorn ask Legolas of there he might find him. "He remained in the hall of a couple of hours but then felt to his room. He has remained there since. For now two days he has not spoken a word to anyone but Gandalf."

Aragorn then asked of him, "Stay with him he may awake and wish to see a friendly face in this time." Legolas nodded and Aragorn left. But he didn't go towards the chambers but to the hall to which he found Gandalf at the open doors. "Well done, Aragorn." Gandalf looked at him and smiled. "I think I know why they were attacked." Aragorn said to him as he walked over to the doors. "I know as well, I have worried about that for a time."

Aragorn looked at Gandalf but he answered only "I knew that soon Sauron would try to get the elven rings as from the moment he had back his ring would be the time to take the three that he never found. From the moment he found that Gil-Galad did not have the ring when he killed him started a powerful hate towards him and others. But I believe from others how aided him, he knows where two of the rings remain. One he knows well sits with Lord Elrond as one of Gil-Galad's most trusted lords and the other in the woods with Celeborn to which he knows who has it is a misty to him. Galadriel may escape if he wins with the other ring but I do not know if Celeborn would."

"But he must know that Celeborn does not have the ring, I thought he knew in whom the makers trusted them with?" Aragorn asked. Gandalf shook his head and looked back at the lighting sky.

**Please review :)**


End file.
